


Feeding a God

by LoathsomeSinner



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Digestion Implied, Fatal Vore, Multi, Penetration, Rape/Non-con Elements, Soft Vore, Throat Fucking, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoathsomeSinner/pseuds/LoathsomeSinner
Summary: A pretty morsel.





	Feeding a God

Ashain was getting impatient. It was something that happened to him often, instant gratification wasn't always possible, even if he felt it should be. He let out a soft hiss of annoyance, and the tension in the room ramped up immediately. His attendants were always wary of his moods, they had all seen others fall victim to it, and it never ended well for the poor soul he ended up turning it on.

Luckily for those present, the man Ashain was waiting for entered a few moments later, dragging a struggling body in tow. The grin that appeared on the demon's face was a strange mixture of satisfaction and sarcastic offence. And perhaps just a little too wide, filled with too many teeth.

“You're slipping, Elias. Lucky for you I'm not in the mood for punishing.”

Elias simply bowed his head in response. He knew well enough not to argue his case, and even if he hadn't he was far too broken and enamoured by his master to do so. Instead he just pulled his captive further into the room, letting his master get a good look.

“At least you have good taste.” Ashain rose to his feet, sauntering over to the pair with lazy arrogance. The smile widened, filled with something hungry and malicious. “But we knew that already, didn't we, Elias?” 

A finger came up beneath Elias' jaw, caressing it lightly, and the man shuddered deeply, his eyes locked on the demon in front of him. 

“Nothing can come close to you, Master...” He whispered, breath stolen by his master. The demon's eyes sparked, pleased with the statement, and turned to walk back to his bed. 

“Just for that, Elias, I think I will let you fuck me.” That had been Ashain's plan all along, of course, it was what he was in the mood for. But it didn't hurt to let Elias think such good behaviour would reward him. It would make him more inclined to do so again. “And you can feed me while you do it.”

He stripped as he walked, casually tossing clothing and jewellery alike, not caring for if such a thing would ruin them. He could, and would, get more whenever he liked. It was his due, after all.

There was a bustle behind him as Elias dragged the captive towards the bed, muffled cries as they tried to escape. It was in vain, of course, Elias was an incredibly skilled killer, chosen champion of Ashain. Even if they got free from his grasp, they wouldn't get far now that they were here.

And as Ashain settled himself on the bed to watch them approach, he could see the fear in their eyes. It would irk him, if he didn't choose to be flattered by it. These fledglings never seemed to understand what an _honour_ this was. To become a piece of their master, to sate him. But he supposed being feared was fine as well.

The captive was stripped as well, and they were a fine sight. Not nearly so attractive as himself, of course, but pleasant to look at nonetheless. Elias was even more so, if only because of the excitement and adoration in his eyes. That one treated him the way he deserved. As if he was _everything._

The skin along Ashain's stomach split, revealing sharp teeth, opening into a wide, gaping maw. Easily big enough to swallow the captive whole, which was exactly what he planned to do. He sprawled himself out luxuriously, spreading his legs for his servant to move in between them. It was awkward, of course, his prey did so like to flail in pathetic attempts at escaping. A tongue slipped up out of the maw, moving with lightning speed to wrap around one of their ankles, and it seemed to _grin_ as it tugged the limb downward. The muffled protests had turned into screams now, as Elias pushed the other leg in.

Once the legs were secured it was much easier, and the captive sank in almost immediately down to their waist. Ashain could have kept swallowing, of course, taken them down in one long gulp, but he liked to savour his food.

He gave a happy sigh, reaching to grab the captive's hands, holding them still in a vice-like grip. He liked to taste his food, toy with it a while before eating it whole. They often squirmed for a while afterward, and it was an incredibly enjoyable sensation.

He pushed his hips up, arching his back in a smooth, languid motion, as he felt Elias move in between his legs. Worshipful hands touched him, a light and almost nervous touch, as if he was still unsure he was allowed to touch such beauty. It was something Ashain loved about his pet. The man treated him like the most valuable of treasures.

“Mmmmn, you know, you could enjoy this too, little morsel.” His tongue moved up, between the captive's legs, sliding against what was there, and the struggling intensified. A slight frown appeared on Ashain's face, he could never understand when his advances were rejected, as if they had the _right._

“Fine, I'll make it hurt then.” Teeth closed in, not biting down hard, yet, but it was enough to draw blood as dozens of teeth pressed in against skin. The taste of blood soothed his ire somewhat, and the tongue moved up to lap it up lazily. The captive was sobbing now, and the squirming had slowed.

And on the topic of slowness, he turned his head to look at his servant, amused by the enraptured expression, and certainly enjoying the touches as they came, but...

“Elias, you're taking too long.”

Elias jumped, then dropped his head in shame. “I am sorry, Master.” 

A moment later, Ashain was given what he wanted. Elias pushed into him, hot and eager, and he wrapped his hands around Ashain's cock, pumping it rapidly. Some enjoyed the subtleties of a slow, calm fuck, but this particular demon was simply too impatient for that.

Ashain gave a low, happy groan, only occasionally moving his hips, letting his pet do all of the work. Instead he focused his attention on his meal, moving so that he could hold both of their hands with one of his own, leaving the other free.

Slowly, almost casually, he reached up to drag his sharp nails down the captive's chest and stomach. The lines went surprisingly deep, and the captive gave another scream of pain, once again muffled by the gag.

Ashain gave a soft huff at the disappointing sound, before moving to yank the gag free. He pulled the captive down, paying no mind to the fact that the action pushed teeth in deeper, and hissed a command.

“Kiss me.”

The captive blanched, struggled back and shook their head, too panicked and in too much pain to use words. But it hardly mattered if they actually said 'no' or not, Ashain was furious either way.

The teeth dug in deeper now, and there was another scream. This one was far more satisfying. There was another as the teeth pulled back, and Ashain roughly grabbed the captive's waist, pushing them down and around until they were facing the other way, placed in just the right position.

He didn't care about the hands now, his own were digging into the captive's hair, pushing them down onto his cock. There was a choked noise as he pushed them down, further than they could properly accommodate, but he gave them no reprieve, pushing them down until they were fully impaled on his cock.

There was blood everywhere now, and Ashain moved one hand to rake down the captive's back, adding to the mess. They could have had it much more pleasantly, really it was their own fault.

He groaned, closing his eyes as he took out both his lust and frustration on the captive, and it didn't take long before he came. He pushed the captive further down as he spent himself, lodging his seed firmly in their throat. 

Elias kept moving for a few moments after Ashain stilled, giving a moan of his own as he came as well, and for a few moments they stayed like that, panting, the captive still squirming. Slowly, Ashain pulled their head back, and they coughed, spitting up some of the seed as they struggled to breathe.

“Ah, I'm bored of you now, little morsel.”

The captive had just enough time to gather their wits and scream as hands began to drag them down, pushing them deeper inside the mouth. He kept going until they were all the way down, closing the mouth and patting his stomach with a satisfied smile. It moved slightly, his prey struggling in vain as they suffocated to death, but he ignored it, turning his eyes to Elias.

“Kiss me.”

This time he was met with an enthusiastic response, and he curled his arms lazily around Elias' shoulders as they kissed.


End file.
